Unknown Shippuden
by Wangz
Summary: Masashi Kishimoto did a manga for this story but he deleted it from off the internet. One night, Sakura secretly gets kidnapped infront of her house and was carried to Orochimaru and being raped. Orochimaru sent Sasuke on a mission and he came back early and noticed a familiar chakra and tries to get her to escape and not say a word to anyone since Tsunade thinks she's on a mission


**At Orochimaru's Hideout**

"Isn't that right Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes Kabuto, and when will you feed me more children? I'm craving for Sasuke. I still have Anko if you're really hungry. Fuck that I've already been inside her." Orochimaru said.

"Lord Orochimaru, may I ask who is your next victim?"

"Since Sasuke is on a mission for me, I want you to bring his former team mate."

"Naruto?"

"Kabuto, I'm speaking of the one with the pink hair."

"Sakura Haruno you request? What time do you want her?"

"Tonight Kabuto, tonight."

"Well I better get going then, I cannot keep you waiting for your new sex doll."

"Yes Kabuto."

 **At Night**

Sakura and Ino were at Ichiraku's eating ramen. "You know Sakura, you should train more when you're off of your hospital duties. Both your team mates has left the village to get stronger. Don't be dead weight." Ino said.

"Dead weight? Says the one who I taught medical ninjutsu to."

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino Pig!"

"Bitch!"

"At least I have better taste than you!"

"At least I'm not flat!"

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Teuchi said.

"Ino, how could you say such stuff out like that loud in public?"

"How could you say I don't have good taste in men?"

"You know what? Fuck it, I'm going home. Bill's on you." Sakura got up from her seat and left Ichiraku's.

'Why do I always have to pay the bills?' Ino asked herself. Ino saw Shikamaru from a distance and called out to him. "Shikamaru!" She got up from her seat and ran to his direction.

"Hey! You forgot to pay the bill!" Teuchi shouted.

"Sakura said she will pay tomorrow!"

"Alright!"

" **What a money hungry bitch**." Shikamaru said.

"Anyways, Shikamaru what's up?" They walked.

"I've been hearing strange rumors lately."

"Rumors? About what?"

"It is said that girls from different villages are being kidnapped and raped. Only one victim survived and she said that the person who's raping the village girls are killing the ones that are useless."

"Sakura." She mumbled.

"Anyways, the enemy hasn't targeted Konoha yet. Our job as team 10 is to find out who is doing this and what for."

"Mission? When does this 'mission' start?"

"Tomorrow morning. Seven am sharp."

"Alright I'll be there."

 **Meanwhile**

Sakura is outside of her place looking for her keys in her bag. 'Damn. Don't tell me I left my keys at the hospital.' As soon as Sakura turned around, something knocked her out cold.

 **About One Hour Later**

In Orochimaru's hideout, Kabuto was carrying Sakura back and he felt something rubbing against his back. 'Damn.' Kabuto carried Sakura to a room and his temperature began to rise. After he chained up Sakura's hands and feet, he felt hot then he took off his clothing. 'I don't think that lord Orochimaru will do anything if I played with one of his sex dolls.' Kabuto was about to take off Sakura's skirt until he was interrupted by Orochimaru. "DONT!" Orochimaru shouted.

"But lord Orochimaru."

"Leave her here for a while."

"You're lucky I wasn't going to touch her with my fap hand. Scratch that, I've better get going."

"Anyways, I have to go jerk off. I mean check my experiments."

"Okay then, let's get going." Kabuto and Orochimaru left the room.

 **After a few minutes**

Sakura's eyes were shut opened."Where am I?" She asked herself. Furthermore, she did not want to stay in the place she was kept in.

"Fucking chains are fucking tight." She tried to take it off but failed. 'I wonder what will everyone in the village will say. I wonder if the rumors that were going around was true. If it was, who is this kidnapper and what does he wants?"

Sakura noticed that her bag wasn't with her. 'Damn. Ino was supposed to call me tonight. What if my parents thought I left my stuff by the door because I had was to go on another urgent mission.'

"Fuck. Why did they put these chains on too tight?" She hissed.

Orochimaru sneaked into the room. "Who are you?" 'I think I felt this chakra before?'

"Sakura. Prepare yourself."

"I don't wanna hear one word from you, you dumb prick!"

"Is that so?"

"Orochimaru, why did you take me? What do you want?"

"If I can't get Tsunade, I might as well have to take her apprentice. Don't worry, my cum will taste good."

"Your what? Sorry, I'm not into snakes like you."

"Very well then, I'll make you suck my dick."

"What!?" And in an instant, he was on top of her on the bed and he was already naked. She closed her mouth and he grabbed her breast making her make a sound which he made a shot to force his thick meat into her mouth.

"Suck it." He said.

He didn't cared that Sakura was choking. She couldn't handle his big cock so she just kept her mouth open as he fucked her throat with deep thrusts. Before he was about to cum, he pulled out his dick.

"Alright, that's enough. If you want to open your mouth, the only thing you will open it for is to suck my cock. Got it?" He said.

Orochimaru moved from Sakura and took out a metal wrist band that will shock her if she tries to take it off and if she tries to use her chakra. Sakura spat in Orochimaru's face. He licked the spit from his face with his tongue.

"I'll be seeing you again soon." He said before leaving.

'Where are you Sasuke?' She asked herself. 'Orochimaru makes me feel sick. His dick tasted nasty and I only wanted Sasuke's in my mouth.' She began to cry. 'Why do I feel this way? Have I been drugged? Why me?' 'Even if I try to take this shit off my hand, I have a bad feeling something might happen.'

 **The Next Day**

"Shizune! Where is Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"Lady Tsunade, I thought you sent her on a mission?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. Thank you once again Shizune for reminding me. Now, get me some sake."

 **At Ino's Place**

"Why is her cell phone off?" She asked herself. "Sakura had better be not playing that bull shit game with me again. I told her was to charge her fucking phone last night."

 **At Orochimaru's Hideout**

"Tsk…what a naughty Sakura. Already submitting?" Orochimaru asked mockingly and grinning darkly.

"St-op! This!" Sakura said fighting.

"What do you really want to I know you're willing to fuck why stop now" Orochimaru said darkly and slipped his hands inside her panties to feel her wet.

"My so wet already Sakura what a little slut." Orochimaru said huskily

"Don't worry." Orochimaru said mockingly and pulled her short-skirt down.

"I'll make…" Orochimaru said darkly, pulled her panties, and stopped to her knees.

"You..." Orochimaru whispered darkly in her ear.

"Scream." He hissed darkly and entered two fingers inside her pumping it in and out of her without hesitation.

"Ahhh! Ohhh! Stop!" Sakura moaned/screamed.

"Hn, that's it scream" Orochimaru said cruelly he pumped harder not caring if she was in bliss or in pain he fucking did not care he didn't give a fuck about it.

"Stop!" Sakura said not liking this kind of Orochimaru.

"You want me to stop Sakura! Are you sure! Huh?!" He demanded darkly and very husky and yanking her hair.

"Yes! Please!" Sakura said in pain and pleasure.

"Hn, beg" Orochimaru said darkly and smirked.

"Please stop! Make it stop!" Sakura begged her face flushed panting hard.

"To bad that's not going to work" Orochimaru said cruelly.

"Where'…s Sasuke..." Sakura said through moans flushing panting hard.

"Hn, forget about him!" Orochimaru hissed and yanked her hair forward.

"Ahhh!" Sakura moaned in pain, drilled his fingers inside her harder, and trapped her into a forceful kiss.

"Beg, scream, and say my name! And screamed it if you want to stop" Orochimaru said darkly smirking.

"Please stop Orochimaru! Stop!" Sakura sobbed and echoed through the hallway.

"Never this will never stop Sakura you are mine! Mine put that through your think head" Orochimaru said darkly smirking at her sexily.

" _Mine!"_ Orochimaru thought darkly….

Sakura was breathing hard and Orochimaru pulled her hair harder making her moaned in pain.

"Ahhh…!" Sakura screamed.

"Scream Sakura even if you scream no one will hear you" Orochimaru said darkly and curled his fingers inside her.

"Ohhh…!" Sakura moaned.

"Just submit Sakura" Orochimaru said darkly with hint of mockery his red eyes flaring with lust and planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Submit Sakura and everything will go away…" He whispered on her neck.

"I will take it all away…" Orochimaru said nipped her ear.

"Ahhh…" Sakura moaned and closed her eyes tight

"The pain…" He whispered harshly in her ear and emphasising his point her made a sharp thrust inside her pussy.

Sakura almost screamed "Ahhh…" then bit her lip hard.

"Mmmm" Sakura said biting her lip hard and blood trickled from her lips.

"Tsk…tsk" Orochimaru said and cupped her chin and raise her face to meet his and crimson clashed with emerald.

Sakura was nervous she never saw Orochimaru like this and the fact she is really scared of him.

"Sakura…looked what you've done your lips is ruin" Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"Don't worry I'll clean it up" Orochimaru said darkly and mockingly and licked her chin of the blood trail.

"Mmmmmm…" He said licking his lips, tilted her head to angle it aside, and kissed her loving the taste of her blood on her lips.

"You've got the most delicious lips," He said darkly and licking her lips using his tongue.

"Perfect mounds" Orochimaru said and squeeze her right breathe and she squealed and moaned sexily at the feeling.

"Fine ass" Orochimaru said cruelly, squeeze it, and pushed her forward meeting his fingers.

"Ahhh..!" Sakura moaned.

"Insatiable…Sakura I know you're a slut why make it the hard way we can always do the easy way" Orochimaru said sadistically and sucked her clothe nipple and she moaned.


End file.
